I need you
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: sometimes all that you need is a person who can clear your confusions and help you to take the correct decision.


**I felt the urge of writing this after reading a status of a close friend of mine. No offense means to anyone. It's just my simple try to present the whole shreya and abhirika thing in my own way. So set it after "khatre mei Masoom". I don't know whether you gonna like this not, but still I am taking the risk :p so read at your won risk.**

**.**

"tumne mujhe bolaya?" Abhijit asked the person standing near the window as he made his way through the dark hall room.

"Hmm" the person merely responded.

"Koi kam tha?" Abhijit asked again. He was facing the back of that person.

There's no answer from the opposite site so he asked again.

"Tarika, koi kam tha?"

"tum pichle do din se mujhe avoid ku kar rahe ho?" she asked her own question avoiding his.

"Avoid! Tumhe?" he was surprised.

"Haan" her voice was calm.

"aisa kuch nahi hain. Main thora busy tha bus."

"Oh" was her answer.

"Main light on karu?" Abhijit looked around and asked her permission.

She turned.

"Abhijit" she called him softly "tum usdin coffee shop mei mujhse kuch keh rahe the na"

Abhijit was surprised. Not because of the question of her but the way she asked him the question. He knew she wasn't blushing or smiling even if there's total darkness.

"Achanak se wo baat?"

"haan. Kya kehna chah rahe the?"

"Kuch nahi Tarika jane do na. mera man nahi hain. Phir kabhi"

"Nahi" she answered straightly " mujhe abhi sunna " she requested.

"wo. Main kehna chah raha tha ki.. i.. I mean, we should.. kuch nahi Tarika" he was serious.

"Jo tumhare liye tab kehna muskil tha wo abhi bhi otna hi muskil hain Abhijit. Toh tumne ye socha bhi keisey ki main tumhari confession ko kuch alag tarike se sochungi"

Abhijit was totally taken aback.

"Maine tumhare or Daya ki baat suni thi kal" She answered his unsaid question reading his facial expression.

"Us din na bol pane ke waja or aj na bol pane ki waja alag hain Tarika" he looked down.

Tarika could see the guilt in his eyes or better to say could feel as the room was totally dark. Tarika thought it's better to change the topic for now.

"Shreya chali gain boarding?" she asked casually.

"Haan. Aj subhahi main or Daya gaya tha chorne" he answered.

"Is she al right?"

"I guess so. She is a brave girl"

"Mujhse milwane bhi nahi lai use tum?" she was hurt.

"wo, mujhe time nahi "

"arey sorry kenhe ki kya jaruarat hain. Main janti hu ku nahi lai" she teased him "weisey main mili hu usse kal bureau mei. Tum nahi the uswaqt waha" she passed him while talking to switch on the light.

Abhijit stood there for some seconds until she called him.

"Yaha ake beitho" she proposed him.

"Nahi mujhe chalna chahiye. Main bohot thak gaya hu. Bohot busy din tha aj" he moved towards her.

"Oh" she looked down and sigh " ek cup coffee toh pi sakte ho na?"

He was about to refuse but couldn't as he saw one pair of eye were looking towards him with enormous hope.

"thik hain" he answered.

"tum beitho main abhi do minute mei banake lati hu" she smiled and left for the kitchen.

Abhijit sat there and took one magazine from the table. Tarika arrived after sometime.

"Hard coffee with little sugar and no milk" Tarika handed him his coffee.

"Thank you" he smiled and took his mug.

Tarika sat beside him. They finished there coffee and Abhi asked her permission to leave.

"Ab main jau?" he stood up.

"Ok .. jao" she smiled.

He moved.

"Suno" she called him.

"Kya hain?" he turned.

"Khana khake jate"

"Mujhe bhuk nahi hain Tarika."

"Thik hain."

She really wanted to talk to him but didn't know how.

Abhijit turned to leave. Tarika stood in her place. Abhi turned again to face her.

"Tumhe kuch kehna hain? I mean, mujhe laga tumhari baat abhitak puri nahi hui hain"

"Puri hui toh nahi hain. Par tumhe jane ki etni jaldi hain toh main tumhe jabardasti rok bhi toh nahi sakti. Ye haq abhitak tumne mujhe diya hi kaha hain' she teased him.

Abhi couldn't understand what to say.

"Oh, thik hain main chalta hu"

"abhijit!" she called him.

"hmm" he stopped.

"Abhijit main zindagi bhar wait kar sakti hu. Par mere parents… phir bhi jab tak mujhse ho paiga main karungi wait."

"Tarika.. tum…" he started but couldn't complete.

"Tum bina baat ke apni man hi man kahani banai ja rahe ho Abhijit. Main aisa kuch nahi sochti. Or jo bhi hua uske bad mere najro mei tumhare liye respect or bhi baar gaya hain. Tumne daya ko jo kaha main weisa bilkul nahi sochti, or nahi kabhi sochungi. Tumne mujhe bohot hurt kia Abhi. Etne din mei tum mujhe etnahi jaan pai"

"Baat janne ki nahi hain Traika. Or nahi tumahri hain. Baat meri hain. Main apnehi najro mei gir jaunga"

"Kya tum Shreya ke liye I mean bus shreya ke liye hi mujhse apni dil ki baat confess karoge? Sach mei?"

"Nahi" he answered simply "I mean mujhe pata nahi tarika. I am sorry"

"Agar tumne is waja se confess kia bhi na Abhijit, mujhe koi problem nahi hain. Balki mujhe proud feel hoga tum pe, ki tum ek anath bachi ke liye etna sochte ho"

"tarika mujhe nahi pata mere confess karne ki waja shreya hogi ya nahi, par main etna janta hu confess na karne ki waja wahi hain. Main tumhe ek aisi duniya mei nahi lana chanta jo tumhari nahi hain,"

"Kya ye duniya tumahari thi Abhijit? Nahi na. tumne use apnaya toh main ku nahi?"

"Tarika tum samajh nahi rahi ho.."

"Mujhe nahi samajhna Abhijit. Tum jao. Mujhe kuch nahi sunna."

"Traika, main nahi chahta ki tum ye socho I am confessing my feelings just because I need you for her, because it's not true. I need you for me. par ab tumhara aisa sochna bhi toh galat nahi hain. Tum asisa soch hi sakti ho…jab ki iasa nahi hain"

"Tum jis din mujhse confess karoge pata nahi usdin khushi ke mare main jinda rahuingi bhi nahi, yesab sochne ke waqt hi kaha hoga mere pass. Or main aisa kabhi nahi sochungi Abhijit… ye bus tumahar wahem hai." She smiled.

"sach!" he asked.

"haan, weisey sochna na sochna tumahre words ke intensity pe depend karega" she smiled again.

"jab tumhe sab pata hi hain mere feelings ke bare mei toh kehne ki kya jarurat?" he teased her "tum aisehi maan jao na"

"Tumahre jeisey insaan maine ajtak nahi dekha. Ketne bure ho tum Abhijit. Aisa kuch nahi hone wala ok.. agar jarurat pare toh main kisi or ke sath shadi ke mandap pe bhi beith jaungi agar tumne mujhse confess nahi kia toh" she warned him

"Shadi.. mandap. Arey nahi. Please. Main… main.. mujhe thora time do. Main sochta hu na" he became nervous.

Tarika smiled seeing him nervous.

"abi ketna emotional tha, ketna strong ban raha tha. Or ab.. tumhe samajhna bohot muskil hain Abhi. Par chalo tumhe samjhana etna bhi muskil nahi. I love you Abhhijit. And I know you too love me. par confess toh tumhe karma parega" she thought.

'Tumne mere liye sab kuch or bhi muskil kar diya Tarika." He became serious "thanks"

"sab kuch muskil karne ke liye?" she asked.

"Nahi, mere jindagi mei ane ke liye." He smiled and stepped back while looking at her.

"Abhijit samal ke. Gir jaoge" she spoke as he was about to fall.

"I am fine. Good night."

"good night" she smiled.

Abhi left and Tarika went to sleep. She gonna had a sound sleep tonight.

**AN::: topsy-turvy! Right? Bohot wahiat likha hain maine. Mujhe khud kuch samajh nahi aaya ku likha hain aisa. I didn't give my imagination a second thought this time. Sayad isliye.**

**I got 8 reviews for the last chapter of humtum and 9 for kismet connection. Etna bura likhti hu jakla :p toh ye toh or bhi ghatiya hain. Not expecting any reviews from this story, but still if you review it will be more than I deserve. :D**

**KK **


End file.
